The polysaccharide starch, which constitutes one of the most important storage substances in plants, is not only used in the area of foodstuffs but also plays a significant role as a regenerative material in the manufacturing of industrial products. In order to enable the use of this raw material in as many areas as possible, it is necessary to obtain a large variety of substances as well as to adapt these substances to the varying demands of the processing industry.
Although starch consists of a chemically homogeneous basic component, namely glucose, it does not constitute a homogeneous raw material. It is rather a complex mixture of various types of molecules which differ from each other in their degree of polymerization and in the degree of branching of the glucose chains. One differentiates particularly between amylose-starch, a basically non-branched polymer made up of .alpha.-1,4-glycosidically branched glucose molecules, and amylopectin-starch which in turn is a mixture of more or less heavily branched glucose chains. The branching results from the occurrence of .alpha.-1,6-glycosidic interlinkings.
The molecular structure of starch which is mainly determined by its degree of branching, the amylose/amylopectin ratio, the average chain-length and the occurrence of phosphate groups is significant for important functional properties of starch or, respectively, its aqueous solutions. Important functional properties are for example solubility of the starch, tendency to retrogradation, capability of film formation, viscosity, colour stability, pastification properties, i.e. binding and gluing properties, as well as cold resistance. The starch granule size may also be significant for the various uses. The production of starch with a high amylose content is particularly significant. Furthermore, modified starch contained in plant cells may, under certain conditions, favorably alter the behavior of the plant cell. For example, it would be possible to decrease the starch degradation during the storage of the starch-containing organs such as seeds and tubers prior to their further processing by, for example, starch extraction. Moreover, there is some interest in producing modified starches which would render plant cells and plant organs containing this starch more suitable for further processing, such as for the production of popcorn or corn flakes from potato or of French fries, crisps or potato powder from potatoes. There is a particular interest in improving the starches in such a way, that they show a reduced "cold sweetening", i.e. a decreased release of reduced sugars (especially glucose) during long-term storage at low temperatures. Specifically potatoes are often stored at temperatures of 4-8.degree. C. in order to minimize the degradation of starch during storage. The reducing sugars released thereby, in particular glucose, lead to undesired browning reactions (so-called Maillard reactions) in the production of French fries and crisps.
Starch which can be isolated from plants is often adapted to certain industrial purposes by means of chemical modifications which are usually time-consuming and expensive. Therefore it is desirable to find possibilities to produce plants synthesizing a starch the properties of which already meet the demands of the processing industry.
Conventional methods for producing such plants are classical breeding methods and the production of mutants. Thus, for example, a mutant was produced from maize synthesizing starch with an altered viscosity (U.S. Pat. No. 5,331,108) and a maize variety (waxy maize) was established by means of breeding the starch of which consists of almost 100% amylopectin (Akasuka and Nelson, J. Biol. Chem. 241 (1966), 2280-2285). Furthermore, mutants of potato and pea have been described which synthesize starches with a high amylose content (70% in maize or up to 50% in pea). These mutants have so far not been characterized on the molecular level and therefore do not allow for the production of corresponding mutants in other starch-storing plants.
Alternatively, plants synthesizing starch with altered properties may be produced by means of recombinant DNA techniques. In various cases, for example, the recombinant modification of potato plants aiming at altering the starch synthesized in these plants has been described (e.g. WO 92/11376; WO 92/14827). However, in order to make use of recombinant DNA techniques, DNA sequences are required the gene products of which influence starch synthesis, starch modification or starch degradation.
Therefore, the problem underlying the present invention is to provide nucleic acid molecules and methods which allow for the alteration of plants in such a way, that they synthesize a starch which differs from starch naturally synthesized in plants with respect to its physical and/or chemical properties, in particular a highly amylose-containing starch, and is therefore more suitable for general and/or particular uses.